Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of gas burning devices.
More particularly this invention lies in the field of apparatus for burning gases which are under sufficient pressure, so that they can issue at substantially sonic velocity from a plurality of orifices.
Still more particularly this invention concerns apparatus for burning gases which are discharged from substantial pressure, whereby a plurality of jets are directed in the form of a cone, so that the gas which issues from the orifices will entrain air for combustion and will form a compact rod-like frame, which is separated from other similar flames, so as to provide adequate free air for aspiration into the flame, and to turbulently mix with the burning gas for complete and smokeless combustion.
In the prior art many embodiments have been shown of apparatus for burning gases which have been discharged from substantial pressure, so that they induce combustion air. However, for complete and smokeless combustion there must be full assurance that there will be sufficient combustion air induced, and that there will be adequate mixing of the air and gas so as to insure complete and smokeless combustion. Where the orifices are placed at more or less distributed spacing over an area, there is a large diameter column of gas that makes it difficult for air to be available for entrainment, to mix with the gas in the central region of the column, for example, and therefore, it is difficult to get complete mixing and smokeless combustion without the additional energy means, such as steam for entraining air, and turbulently mixing the air and gas.